Vida de colores
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: OneShot 1: Historia de un sueño. Dicen que las almas no se pueden ir en paz si tienen asuntos inconclusos en la Tierra. Y el asunto del licántropo tiene nombre y apellido: Nymphadora Tonks.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-Para__** Nasirid**__ y __**sara fénix black**__. Por ser de las mejores escritoras que conozco y por hacer tan ameno el foro "El Hogar del Shipper". Gracias por su amistad niñas, las quiero :)_

_

* * *

_

_Perdona que entre sin llamar_

_No es esta la hora y menos el lugar_

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

_Mañana ni te acordarás_

_Tan sólo fue un sueño te repetirás_

_Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._

**-La oreja de Van Gogh.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Historia de un sueño.**

Eran las once de la noche de un sábado lluvioso cuando Nymphadora Tonks entró a su departamento azotando la puerta. Se quitó el saco negro y la bufanda gris que llevaba puestos, para después colocarlos en el perchero y fue a la cocina lentamente. Se dispuso a preparar un poco de café.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales ningún sonido se escuchó dentro de la casa, tomó asiento en el pequeño comedor y se quedó observando la estufa calentando el agua. Obviamente sería más fácil calentarla con un simple hechizo, pero últimamente la magia de Tonks no estaba dando los resultados que se esperaban, por lo que decidió hacerlo a la manera _muggle_.

Mientras esperaba, comenzó a pensar acerca de su vida y a divagar dentro de sus pensamientos. Era algo que hacía con mucha frecuencia en los últimos días, pues ahora podía hablar de un futuro, ya que no tenían la guerra encima. Voldemort había sido destruido exitosamente por Harry y las personas poco a poco fueron recobrando la confianza, la seguridad y por supuesto: el sentido de vivir.

Pero ese no era el caso de Nymphadora Tonks. Junto con la guerra, se habían ido sus sueños, sus sentimientos, sus ilusiones…su vida.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba volviendo a recordarlo, Tonks sacudió su cabeza violentamente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pero le fue imposible. ¡Qué fácil sería si con el simple hecho de sacudir tu cabeza, tus pensamientos salieran por tus oídos y nunca jamás volvieran a ti! Pero lamentablemente no era así.

La cafetera comenzó a lanzar mucho humo y a sobrecalentarse, hecho que hizo que la metamorfomaga se levantara de su asiento de un salto -tirando la silla en el proceso-, para apagar la estufa que tenía encendida. Levantó la tapa lentamente, pero para su mala suerte, un perro ladró fuertemente en la casa de su vecina, lo que provocó que, por el susto, la cafetera cayera encima de ella.

Gritó y aventó el traste lejos de ella, pues el agua hirviendo la estaba quemando dolorosamente. Gruñó a la vez que tomaba unas servilletas de tela del comedor para limpiarse. Genial, ahora tenía que curarse esas quemaduras en vez de tomar un café como tenía planeado.

Mientras la joven se dirigía escaleras arriba mascullando maldiciones en contra de todo lo que se le atravesara en el camino, trataba de no recordar lo que había pensado hacía tan sólo unos momentos, pero al entrar a su habitación y ver la foto de _él, _no le fue de gran ayuda.

Remus_._ Al recordar el simple nombre, no pudo evitar que una fina lágrima cayera lentamente de sus ojos y corriera por su mejilla. Una lágrima salada y muerta. Así como ella. Porque ella ya no vivía. Era una muerta en vida. Tenía ese color gris en el cabello, y esos ojos antes tiernos y llenos de vida, se habían vuelto de un color azul grisáceo y frío. Ahora sus ojos sólo decían claramente que ella quería estar en otro lado. En cualquier otro lado, menos en ese solitario departamento. Quería estar con él.

Pero eso no se podía porque ella había hecho una promesa. Y Nymphadora Tonks siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

Después de haberse curado las heridas con algunas pociones, la chica se dispuso a ponerse el pijama para dormirse de una vez por todas y dejar de pensar en cosas que simplemente le dolían y le hacían recordar que ella no tenía a Remus a su lado.

Se metió dentro de las sábanas y recostó su cabeza encima de la almohada que inexplicablemente aun tenía el aroma de él. Cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir y tener un sueño tranquilo. Pero ella no sabía que lo último que tendría, sería eso, un sueño tranquilo.

0-0-0-0-0

Al despertar, Remus entrecerró los ojos un poco pues aun no se acostumbraba a la luz blanca cegadora que había en aquel lugar. Se levantó de su asiento sintiéndose liviano, sin dolor, sin penas, sin preocupaciones.

Caminó lentamente mientras disfrutaba aquella sensación que siempre había querido tener en vida, pero que nunca pudo. La paz y tranquilidad de ese lugar lo hacían sentir casi completo. _Casi._

-Remus.-dijo una voz grave detrás de él.

Remus giró sobre sus talones y se encontró a un hombre que le sonreía pero a la vez lo miraba serio.

-Dígame.-dijo el aludido haciendo una leve reverencia sin saber muy bien porqué.

-Tienes algo que ver, hijo.-le contestó la voz a la vez que lo tomaba delicadamente del brazo y lo llevaba a otra sala que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

Remus entró y lo único que vio fue una mesa blanca en la cual se encontraba una bola de cristal. Ya había estado antes ahí y esa sala no le traía buenos recuerdos. Pero ahora no sabía a qué iba, así que levantó una ceja, dando a entender claramente que buscaba una explicación a aquello.

-Tienes alguien a quien ver.-fue la simple respuesta de esa voz que desapareció rápidamente frente de sus ojos.

Remus, que seguía aun sin comprender, simplemente tomó asiento en la silla que había aparecido detrás de la mesa, colocó sus codos a los lados de la bola de cristal y se dedicó a observarla atentamente, pero nada pasó.

El objeto simplemente le mostraba su reflejo. Un hombre de unos treinta y seis años, con cabello castaño bañado con unas pocas canas prematuras, algunas cicatrices en su rostro y esos ojos dorados que antes demostraban dolor, pero ahora simplemente mostraban la paz que sentía por dentro.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una espesa neblina había aparecido en la bola de cristal, hasta después de unos breves momentos.

Se acercó más y una imagen algo borrosa, comenzó a hacerse nítida y clara. _Y la vio._ Ahí estaba ella dormida, con ese cabello muerto, falto de vida. Con su cara pálida y algunas ojeras, señal de que últimamente no había dormido bien. Y sin embargo, él la vio tan hermosa que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por su cara.

Se quedó algunos minutos observándola hasta que ella comenzó a agitarse en sueños y a balbucear cosas que él no lograba comprender. Y luego, escuchó algo que le erizó la piel. _Remus. _Su nombre en su boca sonaba tan desesperado, tan melancólico, tan necesitado.

Se puso de pie rápidamente. Salió de la pequeña habitación en la cual se encontraba y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. Se detuvo momentáneamente y habló al aire.

-Gracias.

Suspiró y siguió su camino.

Estaba claro lo que teníaque hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Tonks estaba dormida profundamente, cuando un extraño presentimiento la hizo abrir los ojos como platos y levantarse de su cama rápidamente. Algo ocurría, ella lo sabía. No estaba segura de saber lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, pero había algo que no la dejaba dormir en paz. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba y no por nada era una de las mejores aurores.

-Te estás volviendo paranoica.-se dijo a sí misma la metamorfomaga a la vez que sentía cómo su corazón había comenzado a latir más de prisa, sin saber porqué.

Sin embargo, después de éste pequeño percance, le fue imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, así que tomó asiento en su cama, recargándose en la cabecera y cerró los ojos. Sin pensarlo, estrechó sus rodillas contra su pecho, hundió su cara encima de estas y lloró.

Lloró porque lo extrañaba. Lloró porque ya no podía soportar esa soledad que cada día la mataba lentamente. Lloró porque quería estar con él, donde fuese, ella lo quería a su lado. Lloró porque a pesar de todo, ella lo seguía amando.

Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y fijó su vista hacia la puerta, en la cuál se podía ver a una persona parada que la estaba mirando fijamente y con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. _Era él._ Estaba segura de que era él.

-Tu mente te está jugando malas pasadas.-se dijo a sí misma nuevamente.

Sin volver de nuevo la vista a la puerta, tomó las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas. Tomó la poción para dormir que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y cerró los ojos. Rápidamente se vio sumergida en el mundo de los sueños.

Mientras tanto, la persona que estaba en la puerta observándola, no se fue de ahí, sino que, lentamente y con los pasos bien calculados para no hacer algún ruido innecesario, se acercó más a ella hasta que la tuvo a escasa distancia. Tomó con cuidado un banco que se encontraba en la misma habitación y se sentó enfrente de la chica. Le descubrió la cara cautelosamente para evitar despertarla -aunque lo dudaba ya que había visto que se tomaba la poción para dormir- y se dedicó a observarla.

Era hermosa. Aun con esas ojeras, aun con esa cara pálida. En esos momentos, para Remus Lupin, no había mujer más hermosa que la que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Se hubiera quedado miles de horas observándola dormir, sino fuera porque un pequeño recordatorio le volvió a la mente: _"Tienes sólo 1 hora, Remus" _le habían dicho.

Sabía que a Tonks le causaría una gran conmoción tenerlo ahí enfrente, así que tuvo que tomar la decisión de que todo lo que pasara, quedara grabado en la mente de la metamorfomaga como un simple sueño. Sabía que si ella llegaba a descubrir que era verdad, podía hacer cualquier cosa para irse con él. Y Remus, por más que la extrañara, quería verla viva.

Ella era una chica feliz, vivaz y llena de vitalidad. No podía permitirse que estuviera con él cuando aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Aparte de que ella le había prometido que seguiría con su vida.

Se levantó del banco y se hincó enfrente de Tonks para después dirigir su mano hacia su mejilla y darle un beso en la frente. Sabía que eso la despertaría. Y efectivamente, en breves momentos, Nymphadora tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. Se incorporó rápidamente sin parpadear, pues no creía lo que estaba viendo. Remus Lupin se encontraba ahí con esa sonrisa que solamente tenía para ella. _Su _Remus.

-Hola, Nymphadora.-le dijo sonriente como si encontrarte con un muerto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Re…Remus?-logró articular la chica que aun no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

Como respuesta, Remus se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama y la besó lenta y suavemente. Se separó unos centímetros de su cara y vio que Tonks seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo con voz algo preocupada.

Tonks abrió los ojos y lo miró con ternura. Dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla del licántropo y lo acarició lentamente. Remus no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos ante el contacto.

-Remus, eres tú.-dijo la chica en un susurro en el cuál expresaba que no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

Remus reaccionó y retiró la mano de la chica delicadamente.

-Soy yo, Tonks-le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-Soy yo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿No tienes mucho tiempo?-le preguntó la chica extrañada-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Remus se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras se revolvía el cabello, señal de que estaba nervioso.

-Esto es un poco difícil de explicar y no tengo mucho tiempo, como ya te mencioné.-le dijo deteniendo su caminata para situarse frente a ella de nuevo.

-¿Quieres decir que…que…?-dijo Tonks sin encontrar palabras para continuar.

-Sí, quiero decir que estoy aquí contigo, porque me han dado permiso-le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas-Pero sólo tengo una hora.

Tonks lo miró a los ojos y vio dolor en su mirada. Estaba diciendo la verdad. En una hora él se iría de nuevo y ella se quedaría otra vez con su soledad, extrañándolo, deseándolo, amándolo.

-Sólo me han dejado venir porque saben que tengo que arreglar algo aquí en la Tierra-continuó hablando Remus-Algo que dejé inconcluso.

-¿Y qué es ese asunto que dejaste inconcluso?-le preguntó.

-Tú.-fue la respuesta del hombre lobo.

Tonks sonrió y se acercó lentamente para volver a besarlo. Para volver a sentir su aroma cerca de ella. Una aroma que no tenía desde aquella noche en la que se desató la horrible batalla final.

Remus correspondió el beso sintiendo cómo, de alguna forma, la vida regresaba a él. Vaya ironía. Él pensando en que un simple beso de Tonks lo devolvía a la vida cuando sabía perfectamente que eso jamás ocurriría.

-Tonks, escúchame-le dijo después de que ambos se separaran-Yo sólo he venido a decirte, a pedirte y a suplicarte que dejes de sufrir…deja de pensar en mí y de llorar, no sabes el daño que me hizo verte así.

-¿Me pides que sea feliz? ¿Me pides que deje de pensar en ti?-le dijo la chica con el entrecejo fruncido y con la voz un tanto alterada.

-Piensa en mí, pero no en la noche en la que morí-le recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar esa frase-Piensa en mí, en nosotros, cuando estábamos juntos, cuando nos divertíamos, piensa en todos los momentos felices que compartimos.

-No puedo, Remus-le dijo la chica abrazándolo fuertemente-Te necesito aquí, te necesito conmigo.

-Nymphadora, escúchame-dijo Remus separando ligeramente a la chica de él-Yo no puedo verte siempre, pero hay una persona que sí, fue _él_ quien me dijo que viniera. Te vi y créeme que no fue lindo saber que tus poderes han decaído por mi culpa.

-¡No es tu culpa!-gritó Tonks inmediatamente-Yo no estaría así si no hubiera sido por esa…esa…por Bellatrix.-terminó en un susurro.

-Tonks, en verdad necesito que cumplas esa promesa donde me dijiste que serías feliz y que continuarías con tu vida-siguió hablando Remus-Necesito que vuelvas a sonreír y a reírte con las ganas con las que lo hacías antes…no sabes lo hermosa que te miras feliz y con tu cabello de mil colores.-dijo el licántropo mientras acariciaba delicadamente el cabello muerto de la chica.

-No es tan fácil cumplir esa promesa.-susurró Tonks agachando la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

Remus se acercó un poco más a ella y delicadamente levantó su mentón para clavar sus dorados ojos en los de Tonks.

-Yo sé que no es fácil, te entiendo-le dijo sinceramente y sin despegar la vista-Pero si verdaderamente me amas, te suplico que vuelvas a ser la de antes, la Tonks que todos conocíamos, a lo mejor, después de todo, tal vez es mejor así.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le espetó Tonks mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Remus dudó un momento antes de hablar.

-Tú eres joven, hermosa y tienes toda una vida por delante-dijo con voz pausada-Encontrarás a alguien que te cuide y te ame como realmente te mereces.

Tonks lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y tomando delicadamente su mano, le habló.

-Tú me has cuidado y me has amado como realmente me merezco.-le aseguró sonriéndole con ternura.

El licántropo la miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió quedamente.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más pero, ante la sorpresa del licántropo, Tonks se tiró a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar tan amargamente que a Lupin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al sentir cómo ella temblaba entre sus brazos.

Remus la acurrucó más en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con una ternura infinita. El hecho de tenerla así tan deprimida y tan sola entre sus brazos, hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo odiara cada vez más a Bellatrix por haberlo asesinado. Vaya, eso sonaba extraño. Pensar en tu propia muerte.

Pocos minutos después, el llanto de Tonks se fue calmando, hasta que la chica se separó de Lupin lentamente y así, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, habló.

-Te prometo que voy a seguir con mi vida-le dijo en un tono no muy convincente-Pero no me pidas que sea igual que antes, porque eso sí que es imposible.-terminó con la voz entrecortada.

Remus la abrazó fuertemente y por un instante le pareció que Tonks intentaba decirle algo pero la chica no dijo nada.

-Poco a poco irás recobrándote-le dijo-Yo sé que tú eres fuerte y que lo superarás.-le dijo mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho al imaginar a Tonks rehaciendo su vida sin él.

Tonks solamente asintió aún sin tener plena conciencia de lo que Remus acababa de decirle. Después de algunos momentos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Lupin se levantó y comenzó a pasear un poco por la habitación observando todo, especialmente un pequeño librero que la chica tenía.

-¿Recuerdas este libro?-le dijo el licántropo a Tonks a la vez que tomaba un libro infantil.

-Claro que lo recuerdo.-contestó Tonks dibujando una sonrisa en su cara por primera vez en la noche.

Remus sonrió al verla hacer lo mismo y comenzó a pasar un poco las páginas del libro.

-Recuerdo que estábamos James, Sirius y yo a tu cargo esa noche, tú tenías como seis años-comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa en su cara mientras seguía observando el libro que tenía entre sus manos-Estabas muy inquieta y nada te tranquilizaba y nosotros estábamos al borde del colapso porque nada hacía que dejaras de llorar.

Tonks sonrió al simple recuerdo.

-Y recuerdo que yo fui a tu habitación a buscar algo con que tranquilizarte y me encontré con este libro que, al abrirlo, sonaba música con algún tipo de hechizo para dormir-seguía diciendo Remus. Se quedó callado un momento y dirigiendo su vista hacia Tonks, le preguntó-¿Quieres escuchar de nuevo…esa canción?

Tonks se levantó, se colocó a su lado y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, le contestó.

-Claro, pero creo que será mejor que me acueste, porque el hechizo hace efecto algo rápido.

Remus asintió.

-Me quedan alrededor de veinte minutos aquí…contigo.-le dijo con melancolía.

Tonks lo observó y al momento en el que el licántropo pronunció aquellas palabras, los ojos de la chica se humedecieron casi al instante.

-Pero no pensemos en eso ¿está bien?-le dijo Remus tomando sus manos delicadamente y sonriéndole con tranquilidad, aunque él tampoco quería marcharse de ahí.

Abrió el libro con mucho cuidado y una música melodiosa y suave llenó la habitación. Era una canción de cuna.

Remus tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama de Tonks y, mientras tarareaba la melodía distraídamente, cubrió a la chica con las cobijas.

-Me tratas como cuando estaba pequeña.-le dijo Tonks medio en broma medio en serio y sin embargo, dejó que Remus la arropara.

Remus sonrió ante el comentario y le dio un breve beso en la frente. Acto seguido, tomó una silla y mientras Tonks se acomodaba para dormir, Remus recargó su cabeza en el respaldo.

0-0-0-0-0

Cuando el licántropo despertó de golpe, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y solamente entraba la luz de la luna llena por las rendijas de la ventana. Sonrió con satisfacción al saber que la luna llena ya no lo afectaba y no lo afectaría nunca más.

Se quedó unos momentos mirando por la ventana y de pronto una suave lluvia comenzó a caer, que mientras pasaban los segundos, se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y de pronto escuchó una suave y lenta respiración cerca de él.

Giró la cabeza y miró a Tonks dormida profundamente y al parecer más relajada que la vez que él la había visto por la bola de cristal. Se acercó un poco a la metamorfomaga y con suavidad acarició una de sus mejillas. Tonks simplemente frunció levemente el ceño pero no se despertó. Remus se preguntó cómo es que seguía ahí cuando le habían dicho que sólo tenía una hora, pero al no encontrar respuesta alguna, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Mientras observaba a la chica, el licántropo recordó la escena que tiempo antes había visto en esa bola de cristal…

_La batalla final se estaba llevando a cabo. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada de un viernes, cuando Tonks se apareció en la habitación de ella y Remus para despertarlo._

_-Remus…-pronunció su nombre mientras lo zarandeaba un poco para despertarlo._

_-¿No estabas de guardia en Hogwarts?-le preguntó Remus soñoliento, pero al ver la cara de la chica, supo que algo grave había ocurrido-¿Cómo pudiste aparecerte? En Hogwarts la gente no puede aparecer ni desaparecer._

_-Ellos…Remus…-pronunciaba la metamorfomaga en un shock total._

_-¿Qué pasó, Tonks?-preguntó Remus tomándola por los hombros._

_-Los mortífagos, ellos lograron burlar la seguridad del colegio y están…ahí.-dijo en voz baja e incrédula, como si no pudiera creer que eso estuviera pasando._

_Remus no necesitó escuchar más para saber que los necesitaban. Se levantó rápidamente y justo cuando ambos iban a aparecerse en el colegio, Remus tomó el brazo de Tonks y mirándola directamente a los ojos, le habló._

_-¿Qué pasa, Remus?-preguntó confundida por la actitud de su esposo._

_-Prométeme que si me pasa algo, seguirás con tu vida._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Porqué me dices esto?-preguntó Tonks aterrada por sus palabras._

_-Sólo promételo._

_-Yo…yo…_

_-Nymphadora…_

_-Sí, te lo juro.-le dijo fijando su vista en los ojos dorados de él._

_Remus asintió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios._

_-Ve a Hogwarts, en unos momentos voy, le avisaré a los demás miembros de la Orden._

_Tonks asintió y desapareció de la casa._

_Lupin se encargó de avisarle a todos los demás y claro, al Ministerio de Magia, para que tan siquiera hicieran algo útil y mandaran refuerzos._

_Los mortífagos los doblaban en número. La Orden y los aurores no se daban abasto y la terrible batalla se llevaba a cabo en los terrenos del colegio. Remus salió disparado hacia las afueras del castillo para encontrarse con una de las más desagradables escenas que había visto._

_Lágrimas, gritos, rayos, muertos…Eso era lo que se veía en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. En cuando Lupin distinguió la figura de Tonks en los límites del bosque, corrió hacia ella sin darse cuenta, aparentemente, de cierta mortífaga que salía corriendo detrás de él._

_El mundo se paró cuando vio a Greyback inclinarse peligrosamente hacia Tonks, que había sido víctima de un hechizo que la había debilitado._

_-¡Nymphadora!-gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo._

_Salió corriendo hacia ella sin dejar de gritar su nombre. Greyback, al parecer reconoció la voz y en su cara se formó una mueca desagradable que le daba un aspecto aun más aterrador del que tenía._

_-Con que la conoces ¿eh?-dijo Greyback._

_Tonks se incorporó lentamente pero aun no podía distinguir las siluetas que la rodeaban. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando que todo fuera un sueño, pero los lamentos y llantos que escuchaba a su alrededor, la regresaron horriblemente a la realidad._

_-Avada Kedavra…_

_Al escuchar esa voz fría y sin sentimientos que se le hacía familiar, abrió los ojos y deseó jamás haberlo hecho._

_Remus Lupin yacía muerto mirándola con ojos inexpresivos._

_Aun sin poder asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, giró su cabeza lentamente hacia a un lado y vio a Bellatrix Lestrange, con su pálida y demacrada cara, sonriéndole cínicamente._

_-Por lo menos ya está con sus amigos ¿no?-dijo la mortífaga antes de desaparecer en el Bosque Prohibido junto con Greyback._

_Tonks estaba tan aterrada, tan sorprendida y tan incrédula, que ni siquiera fue capaz de seguirla. Se quedó mirando el bosque sin parpadear. Todos los sonidos de alrededor se quedaron apagados. Tiempo después -que a ella le parecieron horas y horas- sintió cómo alguien la tomaba por el brazo y desaparecía con ella en un traslador. Fue ahí cuando la realidad le cayó de golpe._

_-¡DEJAME VOLVER! ¡ÉL ME NECESITA!-gritó la metamorfomaga pero Bill y Fred la sujetaban por los brazos para impedir que hiciera alguna tontería_

_-Tonks, él esta mue…-_

_-¡NO ESTA MUERTO! ¡ME NECESITA! ¡DEJENME IR! ¡PORFAVOR!_

_Después de un tiempo en el que la chica forcejeó, se dio cuenta de que todo era en vano._

_-Él me necesita…-dijo en un susurro apenas audible._

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde._

Remus se levantó de la silla, tomó una pluma, un tintero y un pedazo de pergamino del escritorio de Tonks. No quería despertarla y hacer más difícil la despedida, así que optó por escribirle una pequeña nota.

"_Recuerda tu promesa, tú seguirás nuestro viaje._

_Te ama, R.J.L."_

No quería extenderse y le pareció que con esa nota bastaba.

Ya la había visto, le había hablado y la había besado. Había arreglado su asunto inconcluso y en cuestión de minutos se iría de nuevo. Dejando a su esposa _sola_.

Faltaba poco tiempo para el amanecer y para que el despertador de la chica sonara. No quería irse de ahí y dejarla. En verdad no quería. Pero no le quedaba más remedio. Y a su mente vino una frase que Dumbledore le había dicho cuando James y Lily habían muerto: _"No existe hechizo alguno que pueda revivir a los muertos, Remus". _Y él lo sabía.

Giró su cabeza hacia la chica que dormía profundamente y sonrió. Se acercó y depositó un leve beso en la frente.

-Tonks, en verdad deseo que continúes con tu vida, las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón y tal vez tu encuentren a alguien que te devuelva esa felicidad que te caracteriza.-dijo Remus a la chica que seguía dormida sin darse cuenta de nada.

Tomó la nota que había escrito y la depositó con suavidad en la almohada que tiempo atrás le correspondía a él. Se dirigió con paso lento hacia la puerta y cuando llegó, volvió su vista una vez más.

Salió por el marco de la puerta y se ocultó tras ésta, esperando que Tonks despertara. Quería ver su reacción y quería saber qué haría cuando se levantara y viera nota. Pero sabía que no lo iba a poder presenciar porque de pronto sintió esa extraña sensación parecida a cuando te sumerges en un pensadero. En un susurro que apenas él mismo escuchó, dijo "Te amo" y luego…no supo nada más.

0-0-0-0-0

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Tonks despertó sobresaltada con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Lentamente se incorporó en la cama y apagó el despertador que estaba sonando.

Había tenido un sueño muy raro. Remus volvía y le decía que fuera feliz, que siguiera fiel a la promesa que le había dicho aquél día. Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana esperando ver los primeros rayos del amanecer, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron nubes y lluvia que caía ferozmente y golpeaba los cristales.

Volvió a acostarse sobre la cama y miró algo en la almohada. Tomó el pergamino con cuidado y cuando lo terminó de leer, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar.

-Seguir nuestro viaje…-repitió lo que decía la carta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos y una por una fueron cayendo por el rostro pálido de Tonks. Se sentó a un lado de la ventana mientras observaba cómo la tormenta seguía su curso.

-Nosotros seguiremos nuestro viaje, no te preocupes.-dijo al aire mientras inconcientemente acariciaba su estómago con ternura y melancolía.

Nymphadora se volvió a acostar en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras una tibia lágrima caía en su almohada.

-Te amo, Remus.

Y una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo en ese momento.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí les traigo lo que es un fic especial (?). Serán una serie de one-shots totalmente independientes entre sí. Todos los one-shots estarán basados en canciones, pero la letra no la pondré debido a que publicar canciones de otros artistas está prohibido por la página. Jo, el nombre del fic; mi trabajo me costó xD pero bueno, llegué a la conclusión de que nuestra vida está llena de colores, así que de ahí el título xD.

El primer one-shot: Historia de un sueño. Me encanta esta canción y aunque es muy triste, es preciosa.

No tengo un tiempo en el cual vaya a actualizar. Imaginen como si cada one-shot lo publicara por separado, o sea que cada que me salga un one-shot RT irá a este fic, pero no actualizaré cada cierto tiempo. Puedo tardar desde una semana a un año xD así que no presión xD.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque yo disfruté mucho escribiendo esto. Para darme tu opinión sólo deja un review.

¡Hasta pronto! (espero xD)

_-Bianca._


End file.
